duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Duel Masters OCG Sets
This is a list of all card sets available in the Japanese Original Card Game. See Also: *List of OCG Set Galleries *List of Duel Masters TCG Sets __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Booster Packs DM Packs Beginner's Block (基本セット) *'DM-01': Base Set *'DM-02': Master of Evolution file:dm02symbol.gif *'DM-03': Master of Destruction file:dm03symbol.gif *'DM-04': Challenge of Black Shadow file:dm04symbol.gif *'DM-05': Return of the Survivor file:dm05symbol.gif Fighting Spirit Saga (闘魂編) *'DM-06': Invincible Soul file:dm06symbol.gif *'DM-07': Invincible Charge file:dm07symbol.gif *'DM-08': Invincible Legend file:dm08symbol.gif *'DM-09': Invincible Blood file:dm09symbol.gif Holy Fist Saga (聖拳編) *'DM-10': Eternal Arms file:dm10symbol.gif *'DM-11': Eternal Wave file:dm11symbol.gif *'DM-12': Eternal Vortex file:dm12symbol.gif *'DM-13': Eternal Phoenix file:dm13symbol.gif Reincarnation Saga (転生編) *'DM-14': Generate Gear file:dm14symbol.gif *'DM-15': Secret of Hidden Gear file:dm15symbol.gif *'DM-16': Origin of Perfect Gear file:dm16symbol.gif *'DM-17': The Over-Technocross file:dm17symbol.gif Reprint *'DM-18': Best Challenger file:dm18symbol.gif Phoenix Saga (不死鳥編) *'DM-19': Spectacle Nova file:dm19symbol.gif *'DM-20': The Ultimate Nova file:dm20symbol.gif *'DM-21': History of Devil Nova file:dm21symbol.gif *'DM-22': The Dragonic Nova file:dm22symbol.gif **'DM-22+1D': The Dragonic Nova Plus One Dream *'DM-23': The End of the Universe file:dm23symbol.gif God Apex Saga (極神編) *'DM-24': Violence Heaven file:dm24symbol.gif *'DM-25': Violence Creator file:dm25symbol.gif *'DM-26': Dragonic Wars file:dm26symbol.gif *'DM-27': Perfect Heaven file:dm27symbol.gif **'DM-27+1D': Perfect Heaven Plus One Dream Sengoku Saga (戦国編) *'DM-28': Battle Galaxy file:dm28symbol.gif *'DM-29': Lock-on Heroes file:dm29symbol.gif **'DM-29+1D': Lock-on Heroes Plus One Dream *'DM-30': Ultra Duel file:dm30symbol.gif *'DM-31': Greatest Champion file:dm31symbol.gif Divine Evolution Saga (神化編) *'DM-32': Evolution Saga file:dm32symbol.gif **'DM-32+1D': Evolution Saga Plus One Dream *'DM-33': Rising Dragon file:dm33symbol.gif *'DM-34': Cross Generation file:dm34symbol.gif **'DM-34+1S': Cross Generation Plus One Super *'DM-35': Neverending Saga file:dm35symbol.gif Awakening Saga (覚醒編) *'DM-36': Psychic Shock **'DM-36+1D': Psychic Shock Plus One Dream) *'DM-37': Dark Emperor *'DM-38': Angelic Wars *'DM-39': Psychic Splash DMR Packs Episode 1 (エピソード1) *'DMR-01': Episode 1: First Contact *'DMR-02': Episode 1: Dark Side *'DMR-03': Episode 1: Gaial Victory *'DMR-04': Episode 1: Rising Hope Episode 2 (エピソード2) *'DMR-05': Episode 2: Golden Age *'DMR-06': Episode 2: Victory Rush *'DMR-07': Episode 2: Golden Dragon **CoroCoro Version *'DMR-08': Episode 2: Great Miracle **'DMR-08S': Seven Heroes Version Episode 3 (エピソード3) *'DMR-09': Episode 3: Rage vs God *'DMR-10': Episode 3: Dead & Beat *'DMR-11': Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master *'DMR-12': Episode 3: Omega Climax Dragon Saga (ドラゴン・サーガ) *'DMR-13': Dragon Solution Gaiginga *'DMR-14': Wild Dragon Gaiglen *'DMR-15': Double Swords Ohginga *'DMR-16': *'DMR-16': Other Sets DMC Packs and Decks *'DMC-01': Shobu's Blaze Deck *'DMC-02': Kokujo's Darkness Deck *'DMC-03': Shobu's Blaze Power-Up Pack *'DMC-04': Kokujo's Darkness Power-Up Pack *'DMC-05': Lightning Thunder Deck *'DMC-06': Dragon Strikes Deck *'DMC-07': Eternal Insects Deck *'DMC-08': Endless Black Hole Deck *'DMC-09': Shobu's Dragon Legend Deck *'DMC-10': Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Deck *'DMC-11': Shobu's Dragon Legend Power-Up Pack *'DMC-12': Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Power-Up Pack *'DMC-13': CoroCoro New Generation Pack *'DMC-14': Crimson Armorloids Deck *'DMC-15': Eternal Dragons Deck *'DMC-16': Guardian Blue Deck *'DMC-17': Dark Warriors Deck *'DMC-18': Shobu's Holy Dragon Deck *'DMC-19': Zakira's Dragon Commander Deck *'DMC-20': Shobu's Holy Dragon Power-Up Pack *'DMC-21': Zakira's Dragon Commander Power-Up Pack *'DMC-22': Hell Boost Half Deck *'DMC-23': Speed Burn Half Deck *'DMC-24': Illusion Blue Half Deck *'DMC-25': Shobu's Fullmetal Fire Deck *'DMC-26': Hakuoh's Angel Kingdom Deck *'DMC-27': CoroCoro Dream Pack *'DMC-28': Grand Devil Finisher *'DMC-29': Arc Seraphim Reverser *'DMC-30': Tyranno Drake Crusher *'DMC-31': Great Mecha-O Eraser *'DMC-32': Mars Flash *'DMC-33': Edge of Dragon *'DMC-34': CoroCoro Dream Pack 2: Eternal Legacy file:Dmc34symbol.gif *'DMC-35': Beginner Beat Slash Deck file:Dmc35symbol.gif *'DMC-36': Heaven of Dragon file:Dmc36-37symbol.gif *'DMC-37': Violence Angel file:Dmc36-37symbol.gif *'DMC-38': Castle of Demon file:Dmc38-39symbol.gif *'DMC-39': Victory Soul file:Dmc38-39symbol.gif *'DMC-40': Heavy Death Metal *'DMC-41': Wild Kingdom file:Dmc41symbol.gif *'DMC-42': CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear file:Dmc42symbol.gif *'DMC-43': Never Ending Hero file:Dmc43-44symbol.gif *'DMC-44': Endless All Delete file:Dmc43-44symbol.gif *'DMC-45': Battle of Yamato Soul file:Dmc45-46symbol.gif *'DMC-46': Arcadias Knights file:Dmc45-46symbol.gif *'DMC-47': Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu file:Dmc47-48symbol.gif *'DMC-48': Heroes Cross Pack - Zakira file:Dmc47-48symbol.gif *'DMC-49': Force of Dragon file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-50': Perfect Angel file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-51': Force of Dragon Entry Pack file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-52': Perfect Angel Entry Pack file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-53': Legend Chronicle Shobu *'DMC-54': Legend Chronicle Rival *'DMC-55': CoroCoro Legend 7 file:Dmc55symbol.gif *'DMC-56': The Samurai Legend file:Dmc56-57symbol.gif *'DMC-57': The God Kingdom file:Dmc56-57symbol.gif *'DMC-58': Mad Rock Chester *'DMC-59': Samurai Ambitious *'DMC-60': Eternal Death *'DMC-61': CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven *'DMC-62': Ultra NEX *'DMC-63': Lunatic God *'DMC-64': CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie *'DMC-65': The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits *'DMC-66': Super Best *'DMC-67': Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon *'DMC-68': Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon DMD Decks *'DMD-01': Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature *'DMD-02': Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness *'DMD-03': Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash *'DMD-04': Strong Metal Deck: Strongest National Sport *'DMD-05': Rising Dash Deck: Infinite Attack! *'DMD-06': Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! *'DMD-07': Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Dragon *'DMD-08': Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Angel *'DMD-09': 1st Deck Outrage Dash *'DMD-10': 1st Deck Oracle Dash *'DMD-11': Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage *'DMD-12': Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle *'DMD-13': Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend *'DMD-14': Super Deck Omega: Treasures of Pure Wicked God and Izumo's Counterattack *'DMD-15': Beginning Dragon Deck: Battle Passion Dragon *'DMD-16': Beginning Dragon Deck: Heavenly Justice Dragon *'DMD-17': Beginning Dragon Deck: Crystal Memory Dragon *'DMD-18': Super Victory Deck: Blaze Up Dragon Sword Gaial *'DMD-19': Super Victory Deck: Annihilation Dragon Sword Diabolos *'DMD-20': Super Victory Deck: Victorious Rising Dragon Sword Gaiohburn DMS Starter Decks *'DMS-01': Base Set Starter Deck *'DMS-02': Invincible Soul Starter Deck *'DMS-03': Eternal Arms Starter Deck **'DMS-03D': Eternal Arms Starter Deck includes a DVD. *'DMS-04': Generation Gear Starter Deck *'DMS-05': Best Challenger Starter Deck DMX Packs *'DMX-01': King of Duel Road: Strong 7 *'DMX-02': Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition *'DMX-03': Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition *'DMX-04': Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter *'DMX-05': Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien *'DMX-06': Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle *'DMX-07': Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle *'DMX-08': Burn up to the Max! BEST Competition *'DMX-09': DMX-09 Deck Builder Ogre DX: Gamba! Katsuta Saga *'DMX-10': DMX-10 Deck Builder Ogre DX: Kirari! Leo Saga *'DMX-11': Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12 *'DMX-12': Black Box Pack *'DMX-13': White Zenith Pack *'DMX-14': Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 *'DMX-15': Full Foil VS Pack: Virtueless Royal *'DMX-16': The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12 *'DMX-17': Dragon Souls Festival *'DMX-18': Triple Shifter! Dragsolution Allstars *'DMX-19': Super Rare 100% Pack Promotional *OCG Promotional Cards *Jumbo Cards Collection Gallery Tournament Participation Prizes *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 1 *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 2 *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 3 *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 4 *Treasure Pack Victory!! *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 1 *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 2 *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 3 *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 4 *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 1 *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 2 *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 3 *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 4 Promotional Packs *Denny's Pack *Golden Pack *Golden Pack: Volume 2 *CoroCoro Revival Pack 2 *AgeAge Against Pack *AgeAge Beat Pack *AgeAge Climax Pack Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Products